This invention relates to an apparatus for moving objects to a desired location, especially for transferring non-ambulatory patient on a bed or on an operating table.
Prior to this invention, the transfer of non-ambulatory patients to various locations in a hospital presented a formidable problem. Previous methods of transferring a patient from a bed to a wheeled-stretcher have required manual effort of two or three workers each posed in the shape of an inverted letter L. Therefore, the workers suffer cricks in their back. In order to do without the workers, it is necessary to mechanize said manual effort.
The present invention embodies an apparatus which effectively carries out said works mechanically. The apparatus for moving objects of the present invention contains conveyor belt means for carrying an object, frame means for supporting said conveyer belt means rotatably, base means for holding said frame means, driving means for translating said frame means relative to said base means in parallel with the rotating direction of said conveyor belt means, and connecting means for connecting a part of the upper portion of said conveyor belt means with said base means or for releasing the connection between said part and said base. When the connecting means connects a part of the upper portion of the conveyer belt means with the base means and the driving means drives the frame means forwardly or backwardly relative to the base means, the conveyer belt means is not only carried with the frame means but also is rotated around the frame means. However, the upper portion of the conveyer belt means is not moved relative to the base means. In this case, the apparatus can lift a patient on a bed upto the frame means or can let the patient on the frame means unload on the bed without moving the patient in any horizontal direction. Namely, the frame means together with conveyor belt means enters between the patient and the bed or leaves between them. On the other hand, when the connecting means releases the connection mentioned above and the driving means drives the frame means relative to the base means, the conveyer belt means is just carried with the frame means without rotating around the frame means. Of course, the upper portion of the conveyer belt means is moved together with the frame means relative to the base means. In this case, the apparatus can move a patient on the frame means forwardly or backwardly in a horizontal direction. Namely, the apparatus can move a patient from a bed to the base means placed adjacent to the bed. The patient held above the base means can be carried to any location with the apparatus. Thus, the apparatus serves as a substitute for the workers.
Moreover, the apparatus may include a second belt means which is placed just below the conveyer belt means and is fixed to the base means. The second belt means eliminates the troubles that would be caused by the contact of the conveyer belt means and the surface of a bed. Further, the apparatus may form an integral part of a machinery such as a wheeled-stretcher, or it may be used independently.
It is also apparent that the apparatus of the present invention may be used to move heavy objects. The dimensions of the apparatus could be varied if desired, and the structure could be strengthened if necessary to support extremely heavy objects.